Ik ben jouw beste vriend
"Ik ben jouw beste vriend" is een lied uit de Toy Story films. Verschijningen Toy Story Aan het begin van de film Toy Story is het liedje meteen te horen als Andy samen met Woody speelt en hem mee naar beneden neemt. In het Nederlands is het gezongen door Huub van der Lubbe en in het Vlaams door Arno Hintjens. In het Nederlands is in de aftiteling een duet gezongen samen met Arthur Ebeling. In het Engels is het gezongen door Randy Newman en in duet samen met Lyle Lovett. Tekst Ik ben jouw beste vriend NL= Ik ben jouw beste vriend Ik zal er altijd zijn Waar je gaat of waar je staat Je bent ver van huis Het is al veel te laat Zoek je een vriend, een oude kameraad Dan zal ik er altijd zijn Dan zal ik er altijd zijn Ik ben jouw beste vriend Ik zal er altijd zijn Jij hebt zorgen Maar mijn vriend vertrouwt Wat je ook vraagt, ik doe het allemaal voor jou Zoek je ooit een schouder, nou vriend onthoud Dan zal ik er altijd zijn Dan zal ik er altijd zijn Ik weet het wel andere zijn af en toe slimmer dan ik ben Of zijn sterk als staal, kan zijn Maar zeg eens wie heeft zo om jou Wie spreekt zo jouw taal van allemaal ik De jaren zeilen voort De vriendschap groeit onverstoord Het is ons slot onze levenslijn Ik zal er altijd zijn Ik ben jouw beste vriend Ik zal er altijd zijn |-|Je Bent Een Vriend Van Mij BE= Je bent een vriend van mij Jij bent een vriend van mij Ook als de weg er ruw bij ligt en je warm zacht bed is nergens in zicht en dan word je wakker zeg! Je bent een vriend van mij Jij bent een vriend van mij Je bent een vriend van mij Jij bent een vriend van mij Als je problemen hebt dan heb ik er ook en sta ik klaar om te helpen in nood We blijven samen tot ter dood Je bent een vriend van mij Jij bent een vriend van mij Je bent een vriend van mij Jij bent een vriend van mij Andere mensen zijn misschien een beetje slimmer dan wij een beetje groter, sterker ook maar we blijven samen tot de dood Je bent een vriend voor mij Jij blijft een vriend voor mij Je zal het zien je blijft mijn vriend Je bent een vriend van mij Jij bent een vriend van mij Jij bent een vriend van mij |-|You've got a friend in me EN= You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and can see it through Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, it's me and you, boy. And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me (x3) Trivia *Het tweede couplet van alle versies werd alleen gebruikt op de Soundtrack en op de aftiteling en niet op het begin van de eerste film Universum de:Du hast 'n Freund in mir en:You've Got a Friend in Me pt-br:Amigo Estou Aqui ru:Я твой хороший друг Categorie:Toy Story liedjes Categorie:Toy Story 2 liedjes Categorie:Toy Story 3 liedjes